conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Hôbleť
General Information Hôbleť is a fictional language created by writer-illustrator, Tyree McGill. Fictional History The Hôpiv, the inhabitants of Pivän, a country in the eastern hemisphere of Hôĉiä,accepted name TBD* created Hôbleť as a way to honor their Deities, Hilťe, Hûĵe, and Hôm - Hôbleť translating to "Spirit Voice". This acted as one way to thank Hôrim for gifting them life. As generations passed, Hôšō became more prominent in Hôpiv lives. Religion was integrated into government, education, and lifestyle. Classes and Dialects Upper Class * Wealthy; Generally associated with Politics, Business Ownership, or Intellectual Fields ** Focus on more formal speech. They use words in their entirety as they were originally created as well as more complex statements. *** Hôĉiä instead of colloquial Ĉiä for "Spirit Planet". ** Usually pronounce "i''" as ɪ rather than i Middle Class * Generally U.C. Assistants, Occupational Managers, or Heads of Labor Operations ** Tend to choose formality depending on their environment. *** They utilize full words/sentences with Upper Class. *** And use short words with Family or Lower Class. Lower Class * Laborers; Generally Construction or Menial Occupational Work ** Utilize more slang and tend to speak faster. *** ''Rim instead of formal Rimbō for "Family". ** Usually pronounce "i''" as i rather than ɪ. Geographical Dialects * Many ''Hôbleť ''speaking peoples have specific distinctions with their use of the language. ** Some, like those inhabiting areas around ''Zûĵiä Ĉidän (Sea City) or Äniĉtä Ĉidän (Grassy City), don't use certain letters and instead replace them with other similar ones. *** Zûĵiä Ĉidän '''''natives actually don't use "'š" and "ĵ'''''" preferring the simpler "'''''s" and "z''", so words like ''Zûĵiä ''are pronounced "''Zûziä". *** Äniĉtä Ĉidän natives typically replace "ô'''''" with "ä''". For them, ''Hôĉiä'' is pronounced "Häĉiä". '''Phonology Consonants Vowels Alphabet Alphabet Notes: * Hôbleť ''has its own writing system. I will update this page with the characters as soon as I can. * "''H" is a very important letter for the Hôpiv. It is the only letter in the Hôbleť alphabet that must come at the beginning of a syllable, a specific reason why the names of the Hôšō Deities and associated religious titles have it. However (oddly enough), the letter was placed at the end of the letter list (alphabet), but the beginning of their word list (lexicon). Syllabic Constraints Letter Categories: * Consonants=b p f s z d t k g * Special Consonants=m v ť š ĵ ĉ n * H=h * R=r * L=l * Vowels=i û ō e ë ô a ä Contraints * H/S © (R/L) V (R/L) (C/S) ** ? must be used alone in the area of the syllable *** Example: **** "'''Hôm'"'' and "Šōl" are possible, but "Hrôm" and "Šmôh" aren't. ** (?) can be used together in that order *** Example: **** "Bleť ''" is possible, but "''Lbeť ''" isn't. ** ?/? cannot be used together at all *** Example: **** "''Rimbō" and "Läniĉ" are possible, but "Lrimbō" and "Rläniĉ" aren't. Numbers Grammar Word Modifiers Word Modification Order: * (Q'') ['root word'] (''Name/''Person''/''Location'') (Third) (Neg.) (Poss.) (Plural) (Verb/''Adj''/''Adv'') (Tense) (Thought) (Count) Syntax Phrase: * Subject-Verb-Object ** Formal: *** Ĵōlen šōvûzagōlt ĵäpōf iťlän šōtä Veläd. *** He sent 6 birds to me. [He | to send-(past tense) | 6 birds to me.] ** Informal: *** Veläd këzädag ĵäpōf iťlän. *** I have 6 birds. [I''' | '''to have | 6''' '''birds.] Question: * Subject-Verb-Object ** Formal: *** Ťōl sizûvōšagōlt hinivô. *** Did you receive the gift? [(gender)-'you' | (question)-'to' receive-(past tense) | gift.] ** Informal: *** Ťōl sikëzädag ini. *** Do you have it? [(gender)-'you' | (question)-'to' have | item.] Communication Notes In Ceremonial and Upper Class speech, the dictionary (or lexicon, I guess...) form of the word is used, the full word as it was originally intended. It is, for the most part, significantly slower than the speaking pattern of the common Piv, both in terms of sentence length as well as how fast the words leave the speakers mouth. Moreover, users of Upper Class speech also used specifically defined characters when writing (a.k.a. no cursive for them). Common speech for the Middle and Lower Classes consists primarily of shortening sentences by bringing them into a present tense and making them somewhat vague you have it?" rather than "Did you receive the gift yesterday?". Additionally, the LC often shortens words by cutting out a vowel or syllable (usually in the middle), so instead of këzädag for "to have", they'd use këz-dag. In writing, if a major (or just really long) word is cut this way, the removed piece is often replaced with a lowercase h''. The Middle Class is often regarded to as the most polite/comfort-concerned class due to their frequent use of "Sir-and-Madam" to address others as well as asking about other ''Pivaf feelings and offering gifts for new guests and visitors. Lexicon Example Text Category:Languages Category:Alien languages